Dirty little lies
by The-multi-fandom-fanfics
Summary: Lucy has made a mistake. She lied to her boyfriend and Gray has to make things right by doing things he shouldn't to Lucy against his will. CONTAINS LEMONS/SEX . It is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Thanks for reading :) **

**Still looking for that beta-reader so please excuse the mistakes... I try to update as often as I can, I hope you don't mind the wait. Also this is my first time writing mature scenes this detailed and intense... ^^ **

**I hope you enjoy, R&R, constructive criticism is very welcome but please no flames. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairytail or anything you recognize in this fanfiction. I even got the idea from someone else so...**

**Dirty little lies**

Lucy looked at Gray, biting her lip. Should she tell him? Or would he laugh? Rumours said that he was pretty good in bed...maybe she should give it a try.

But then there was the problem with her relationship with Natsu. Her first time should be with her boyfriend, right?

She sighed, dropping her head in her hands, frustrated. It was stupid _stupid _to try to comfort Natsu with a lie.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow. _Now is the moment, _a small voice in her head whispered. She looked around, confirming that they were alone and then lent towards him, dropping her voice slightly,

"Gray, I need help," she admitted. His other eyebrow shot up.

"OK..., why don't you ask Natsu?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, uh," she stuttered to a stop, wondering if she should back peddle and forget her previous idea. No that wouldn't do. She had to.

"Well, it kind of involves Natsu." She muttered quickly before she could change her mind.

Gray lent back, tilting his chair, an annoying smirk on his face.

"Did you break up?" He asked coolly.

"What?! No! No, of course not," Lucy exclaimed, lightly slapping his shoulder.

"OK. So what's the big secret?" He asked.

"Well...I...I kinda lied to Natsu about something a little..." she trailed off, biting her lower lip.

"A little...?" Gray repeated, slightly exasperated.

"A little...intimate." Lucy said a little to high pitched. Gray couldn't hide a small burst of laughter.

"Seriously? That's what you wanted to tell me? Something about your _sex _life with Natsu?" He broke into fits of laughter causing Lucy to slapped his shoulder again, though this time a little harder. That shut him up.

"Yes, Gray, that's the big secret," she muttered, a little embarrassed.

"OK." Gray said. "And your point is..?"

Lucys already flaming cheeks turned a shade darker.

"Well, you know I said I lied to him. Well, I said I have already...I said ...I'm not..not a virgin," Lucy mumbled, glancing around again to make sure that they were alone. Thankfully Gray didn't laugh this time.

"But...you are?"

"Exactly."

"And you are telling me this because...?"

Lucy looked at her hands and bit her lip.

After a few moments of awkward silence Grays head snapped up, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"You want me to do it with you so that you're not a virgin anymore, because Natsu would notice."

Lucy blushed furiously and pressed a finger to her lips, indicating for him to shut up.

"SHHHHH! Not so loud Gray! But, yeah...," she whispered.

"No." Gray stated boldly. Lucy looked up surprised.

"No?!" She exclaimed.

Gray shrugged. "Sorry Lucy, but no."

"Please!"

"Lucy, trust me, there's nothing a guy likes more than being the only one the girl has ever fucked."

"But he looked so upset when he thought I was a virgin and he wasn't." Grays head snapped up.

"Natsu isn't a virgin?!"

"Well, no."

"Who in their right mind would fuck him?"

"You'd be surprised, there are quite a few. Icluding me!"

"So fuck him." Gray said, rolling his eyes.

"Can you not be so blunt? And I told you, I said..."

"That you're not a virgin even though you are." Gray interrupted her. "I still don't see the problem so it's still a no, Lucy."

"Come on, please! I'll...I'll... do anything!" Lucy whined.

"Give me a blowjob and it's a deal." Gray said with a shrug. Lucy stared at him blankly,

"And a blowjob is...?" She asked innocently. Gray couldn't help but sigh loudly. Yes, she really was a virgin.

"Seriously? You don't know what a blowjob is?!"

Lucy shrugged and shook her head.

"Well...a blowjob is when a girl... does things with her, uh, mouth with a guys.. you know," he explained sheepishly. Once more the colour rose in Lucys cheeks.

"Oh," was her only response.

"So is it a deal or not?" Gray prompted.

"Uh, ok."

"When?"

"Tonight?"

Gray choked.

"Tonight?!

"Well, tomorrow is Valentines and Natsu kinda said that he wanted...to do special...stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. At 7:00? At your place?"

"uh..OK. Sure."

Lucy smiled warmly, got up and left Gray sitting there, dumbfounded.

**Later that day at around 6:30 **

Lucy stared at the mirror, looking at her reflection from all angles.

_Calm down, it's just Gray. JUST Gray. Lucy! Calm down!_

She pinched her cheeks lightly to get more colour into them. She was awfully pale but make up was out of the question, after all, she had no idea if it would smudge while...well, you know.

She looked at her reflection once more, took a deep breath and walked to Grays place. Her breathing became slightly shallow as she reached his door and she took another deep breath, attempting to slow her heart beat.

After another five minutes of hanging around in front of his door she knocked tentatively.

"Come in," Gray called from inside and Lucy entered, nervously.

"Hi," she muttered, not looking at Gray. She tried not to make a big deal out of him being in just his underwear, after all she was used to it by now. She barely noticed anymore but somehow, right now it made her uncomfortable.

"Uh, OK," Gray said awkwardly. "How do you want to start?"

"Should we kiss?" Lucy asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"No." Gray stated firmly. "No kissing, just, you know."

Lucy nodded and after another awkward pause she took off her shoes and socks and moved to stand in front of him.

"You need a few less clothes than that," Gray muttered, his face turning pink.

"Uh, right." Lucy muttered. She shimmied her skirt off and lifted her shirt to her belly button, then let it drop again.

"Can I leave this on?" She asked, tugging at the hem of her shirt. Gray nodded.

"Sure." Lucy gasped and took a step away.

"Gray, what is that?" She asked, pointing between his legs. He glanced at his crotch area and a small smirk crossed his face. "It's called a boner, Lucy. Please tell me you know what a boner is."

Lucy blushed a deep shade of pink and nodded weakly.

"It won't be _that _bad. Don't worry, but I do hope you know what to do. I'm not explaining what a blow-job is again." Lucy nodded and hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and, without actually looking at him, tugged them down. She knelt in front of him, still refusing to look at him. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes. She jerked away, looking away again. She felt Grays hand gently on her shoulder. It soothed her and calmed her down a little so she lent forward and licked his tip. Immediately Grays cock jerked slightly and Lucy fell back, biting her lower lip.

"I didn't just do that. No, no, no. I'm sorry Gray, I can't do this." She gasped, forcing herself not to start crying. They shouldn't be doing this.

Gray knelt in front of her and put a hand on her head, smiling.

"Don't worry Lucy, just give it a go. Unless you want to tell Natsu you lied."

Lucy blinked her tears away and nodded.

After another pause a cold, small hand wrapped around Grays cock. He smiled and spread his legs, allowing Lucy to lean over his sprawled body. Slowly Lucy lent forward and pressed a tiny kiss against his shaft. It jerked and Gray sighed audibly. Lucy licked it, flicking her tongue across his tip.

She wrapped her mouth around it and let her teeth graze it awkwardly. Another small moan ripped from Grays throat. Lucy looked up at him and pulled away.

"Is that OK?" She asked hesitantly. Gray nodded.

"Don't stop, Lucy, don't," he murmured and she obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much for all your views, reviews and interest! They really made my day! I hope you like this chapter too! :) I don't know when I can update again, probably, like, next week because I'm gonna go to Argentina and I don't know if I'll have internet. (probably not), so SORRY! About that. R&R please! It really does make my day :) **

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! Anything you recognize in this fanfic does not belong to me! **

**Virgin? Nuh-uh!**

Lucy took Grays hand and slowly led him to the bed.

"I'm think I'm ready," she whispered huskily in his ear. The corners of Grays mouth quirked upwards and he pushed her down lightly.

"You're still wearing too much," he whispered back, his breath hot on her throat. She bit her lip and blushed before slipping her underwear off. She lent back, her head resting on the soft pillows. She watched Gray take a small package out of a drawer.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, craning her neck to see. Gray rolled his eyes and opened the package.

"Oh," Lucy muttered as she saw him take out the condom. She looked away and waited. After a moment he lent over her and smiled.

"You sure you're ready? Last time to turn back and tell Natsu the truth." He muttered.

"Oh shut up!" Lucy whispered and pulled him into their first kiss of the night.

"Holy shit," Gray muttered when they pulled away, gasping for air.

"Seriously, Lucy, last cha-"

"Gray!" Lucy interrupted him and placed her hands on his hips, pulling him closer. "Don't you want me?"

She could feel his hardness press against her and stifled a moan.

"Hell yeah, I do," Gray muttered and after another second of staring into each others eyes Gray plunged down, penetrating her. He watched her face go from pleasure to confusion to pain. He hit her barrier and she gasped but managed to whisper "keep going Gray!"

It was all too fast for Lucy so she shut her eyes, clearing her mind. She felt tears in her eyes but forced them back down. She would _not_ cry now. I mean, hell, she was from fairy tail, she wasn't about to cry with a hot guy on top of her.

After another minute she opened her eyes and giggled softly at Grays expression. He was propped on his elbows, his lips merely a thin line. He was probably fighting one hell of a battle with his body, not moving this long.

"Shit, you're so tight," he muttered. "I'm so sorry. Does it hurt too much?"

"No, you can move now," Lucy answered quietly. Grays whole body shuddered and he lifted himself upwards and thrust back into her, letting out a groan of pleasure. She felt him rise out of her again and fall back down, repeatedly and moaned. It didn't feel so bad anymore. Quite the contrary, it felt amazing. It still hurt but the pleasure overwhelmed her, the feeling of his whole length pulsing inside her and his balls slapping against her lower stomach.

"Fuck, Lucy, I'm close, holy shit, Lucy!" Gray moaned, the sound of their bodies slamming together and their rapid breathing filling the room. Lucy couldn't help but frown. She didn't know if she was close or not. She felt Grays shaft pulse inside her and he moaned audibly. Finally he collapsed on top of Lucy. He caught his breath and pulled out of her. She hadn't come. She felt almost disappointed but then again it had felt amazing.

"Holy shit," Lucy told him matter of factly.

"Yeah," Gray agreed. "So when are you planning on fucking Natsu?" He asked.

"Don't say it like that, it makes me sound like a whore!" Lucy said.

"Lucy, you just asked me to rid you of your virginity so that you can fuck you boyfriend, they call that a whore," Gray reasoned. She playfully slapped his chest.

"Not true!" She exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, sure," he answered, mockingly.

"Oh, shut up!" she muttered sheepishly but she was grinning.

"So you liked it?"

"Liked what?"

"You know what."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, well, it' was pretty good."

"Pretty good?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sure I deserve better than 'pretty good'"

"Oh yeah? Well I bet Natsu's dick is way bigger than yours."

A pillow landed squarely on her face and Lucy shot into a sitting position, glaring at a grinning Gray. She laughed out loud and threw it back at him but Gray deflected it with one hand.

"You - !" Lucy cried and pushed him back on the bed. Noticing their position she blushed. Gray lifted a hand, tangling it into her soft hair and pulled her down into a kiss. Lucy parted her lips and Grays tongue slipped into her mouth. He bit lightly on her lower lip and she sighed softly.

Suddenly Lucy pulled away, awkwardly trying to hide her body.

"God, sorry Gray but we can't do this. No kissing, remember?" Lucy muttered. Gray nodded and handed her the pillow to cover herself up.

"yeah. Right, sorry."

She didn't know why but all of a sudden the whole situation seemed awkward. Sheturned away and gathered up her clothes.

"Do you mind if I take a shower here?"

"No, no, go ahead," Gray answered with a shrug, still staring at the ceiling.

Lucy returned to the Grays room, her hair still damp from the shower water. He was still lying on his bed but, thankfully, with his underwear on.

"Hey," she said. He jerked up and grinned at her, though when he saw her wince as she moved toward him his smile disappeared.

"Oh damn, I did hurt you, didn't I?"

"No."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she admitted, "but I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really." Lucy confirmed, then signaled to the door.

"I better get going." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah. You better," Gray muttered.

"Thanks for, well, you know," she said. _Awkward! _She thought bitterly.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya," Gray answered, then, when she didn't move he added, "the door's open."

"Uh, OK," Lucy said. "Bye!"

She turned and left. He heard the door closed and sighed.

_What had he done?! _


End file.
